


Feral

by Pilesshipper13



Series: Prodigal Daughter [2]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Female Malcolm Bright, Gen, Hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilesshipper13/pseuds/Pilesshipper13
Summary: Calum gets a face full of powder that turns her feral. JT, Dani, and Gil cope.
Series: Prodigal Daughter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555045
Kudos: 13





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mostly from JT's perspective. And I honestly think there should be more a) genderswaps and b) hybrid AUs in all fandoms so here's some of both.

The suspect throws some powder into Bright's face and she immediately bends over, coughing her guts out. Dani chases the guy as JT stays with her.

"Bright, you good?"

Bright coughs harder, covering her mouth and ears going flat against her head. He thumps her back to help. 

"Get it all up," he encourages. Bright's head shoots up and she snaps her head to look at JT. He warily backs up- her eyes look weird. "Bright?"

She growls. Honest-to-God _growls_ , showing her fangs fully, lips curling back from her teeth enough to show gum. JT's hand drops to his gun out of pure instinct. Her eyes track the movement and she snarls. She launches herself at him and knocks him over. JT tries to get her off of him without hurting her, but Bright is stronger than she looks. He knows hybrids usually are, but the woman looks 100 pounds soaking wet. He gives up on not hurting her and kicks her leg out from under and she snarls again, rolling away from him. JT draws his gun and points it at her as he stands. She drops into a crouch with her hands touching the floor, making this horrible noise at the back of her throat. JT looks her over, trying desperately to bring together everything he knows about canine hybrids and body language. Her ears are flat out to the sides of her head and her lips are curled back. Her tail is mostly hidden, but even then JT can see that almost all the hair is standing on edge. Something made her completely feral. Probably something in that powder.

"JT, is Bright ok," Dani asks, walking into the room. She's thankfully behind JT and away from Bright, who growls louder.

"Dani, get behind me."

"What's wrong with her," Dani asks, and she does get behind JT at an angle, blocking the door. 

"I don't know. Did you get the suspect?"

"Lost him."

"Ok, scoop up some of that shit he threw at Bright. I think that's what made her act like this."

"Ok." Shuffling from behind him. He can track her movement in the room because Bright's eyes jump between his gun and Dani. "Should I call Gil?"

"Yeah. Speaker." The girl's got some serious daddy issues, but honestly, who could blame her? From how she acts around Gil, he should be able to reach her, even in her feral state.

Dani pulls up his contact and hits the call button, and they all hear ringing. Bright growls loudly again. She starts edging her way sideways, as if to get around them.

"Hey, get back there, Bright," JT orders, and Bright snarls and retreats.

"Hey, Dani," Gil greets. Bright's ears twitch upwards and she uncurls a lip to where JT can only see a faint line of pink above those sharp teeth, but she still looks aggressive. 

"Gil, thank God," Dani says. "The suspect has a lab here. He threw something in Bright's face and I left to chase him. I lost him."

"Is Calum ok," Gil demands. At her name, Bright's ears perk up again.

"No," JT replies. "She's feral."

"Ah, shit. Ok, hold the phone up to her."

"She can hear you, you're on speaker." JT pauses. "She relaxed a little when she heard your voice."

"Calum," Gil says, and Bright sniffs the air and glances around. "Calum, I need you to relax."

"What is she doing," Dani asks. JT has the same question.

"JT, do you have your gun trained on her?"

"Yes."

"Put it down."

"Gil-"

"Trust me." JT takes his finger off the trigger and lowers the weapon. Bright immediately starts to sniff around the room, making whimpering noises. She hasn't stood up. JT narrates what she's doing to Gil. "Calum, sweetheart." Bright's head snaps over. "Calum." Bright puts her head back and howls. "Yeah, I know. I know you're looking for me." Bright lowers her head and looks so confused. "JT, Dani. In your car, do you have something of Bright's, something that would smell like her?"

"She left her jacket in the backseat," JT realizes.

"Go get it," Gil says.

"I'll stay with her," Dani says. JT nods and rushes downstairs to get it. He runs back and Bright has started to pace, whining.

"Got it," JT announces, and Bright snarls at him. He flips her off and she snaps her teeth. 

"Good. Now rub it over you."

"Gil?"

"You two need to smell like her, or she'll never go with you." JT sighs and starts to rub the jacket up and down his arms, concentrating on his wrists. That's where scent glands on hybrids are. There, between the fingers and toes, at the throat, and at the back of the neck are all hotspots. He gives his chest a once-over for good measure. He trades the jacket for Dani's phone, and she does the same thing.

"Now what," JT asks.

"You have to let her smell you."

"Gil, she's gonna bite our fucking hands off," JT protests, but Dani is already crouching and sticking her hand out slowly. "Dani," JT hisses.

"Back up, JT. You're scaring her."

JT takes a wary step back and Bright's eyes follow him. He takes another and she turns her attention to Dani. 

"Come here, Calum," Dani invites, and again, Bright's ears twitch at her name. She slowly stalks forward, moving on all fours- balanced on her fingers and toes, moving way easier than a non-hybrid could. She sniffs the air cautiously until she smells Dani's skin directly. Bright butts her head against Dani's hand. "It worked," Dani says.

"Good. JT, now you."

JT does the same thing, but Bright seems a lot more wary. "JT, give me your gun." JT reluctantly hands it over and Bright approaches him slowly. She sniffs his hand but doesn't butt her head against it. Instead she just sits back on her heels. 

"Ok, she's just looking at us," JT says.

"Bring her to the hospital. I'll call ahead." Gil hangs up.

JT and Dani stand up and start to walk, and Bright follows them, still on all fours. They're lucky the perp set up shop in an abandoned warehouse and they parked right in the garage. Dani opens the car's back door. Bright only eyes it. Dani takes Bright's jacket and puts it in Bright's face, and she sniffs it eagerly. Danni tosses it in, and Bright clambers in after it. Dani shuts the door on her. 

JT drives and Dani rides shotgun. JT keeps checking his rearview mirror when he hears Bright moving around back there. He's torn between throwing on his lights and driving carefully so the consultant isn't thrown around.

"What's she doing," JT asks, eyes now on the road.

"Looking out the windows," Dani describes. "Just like a dog," she marvels. They pull up to the hospital, and there's a team waiting for them with a gurney. JT winces when he's sees they've got a feral stick with them. He gets out first and Dani opens the back door for them. The man with the stick comes closer, and JT sees Bright plaster herself against the opposite door and snarl again. She attacks the stick, but the man expertly avoids her and loops it around her neck, cinching it. He drags her out, her twisting and howling.

"What is she," a doctor asks over her pitiful noises.

"Wolf," Dani shouts back.

"Timber? Grey? Something else?"

"I don't know."

Bright is hauled onto the gurney and strapped down. She snarls and whimpers and whines and howls, and JT turns his face away. He wants to plug his ears. She sounds like she's so scared. The noise fades as they wheel her away. They wait for Gil. He arrives not ten minutes later.

"Is she ok," Gil demands, parking haphazardly.

"The doctors have her," JT says. "They had to use a stick."

"Fuck." Gil runs his hands through his hair. "Alright, I'll wait here, you two keep working."

JT and Dani leave.

JT can't get Bright's sounds out of his head. "Hey. Focus," Dani says, and he gets his head back in the game. Gil comes back eventually.

"How is she," JT asks.

"They can't snap her out of it. They wanted to sedate her, but I explained her...situation."

"The night terrors," Dani realizes softly.

"Yeah," Gil nods. "When she can't wake up...she panics. And to be in her memories while she's feral like this, I don't know what it'll do to her. So, no sedatives. They put her in a feral room and from what they told me, she's just pacing."

"You didn't see her," Dani asks before JT can. 

"I'm not family, I can't, even though I'm her emergency contact. I called her mom, but she didn't pick up."

"Jesus Christ," JT says, turning away.

"I know, but that's par for the course with Bright's family. Any leads?" Gil's desk phone rings and he rolls his eyes and answers it. He pales and hits the speaker button. "Who is this?"

"I'm the man who turned your precious pup into the animal she is," the man on the other end says.

"She's fine now. She's right here. Do you want to talk to her," Gil asks.

"Speak, puppy. Oh. Guess not," the man simpers. "But the compound I made? It has one antidote. And I have the formula right here. Without it, she'll get worse. And worse. Until all that's left of her is instinct. She won't know who she is. And she'll be like that for the rest of her miserable life." Dial tone. Gil slams his hands down on his desk.

"God _damn it!"_

They work the case.

JT brings the guy down and puts his knee into his back. "Antidote," he demands.

"Burned it," the man wheezes out. "Cut me a deal."

"Let's go," JT says, handcuffing the guy and hauling him up.

They get the antidote out of him under interrogation and pass the intel along to the doctors. They're all in the waiting room with Bright's sister Ainsley- their mother still never showed- when a doctor comes in. "Bright," he asks. They all stand.

"How is she," Gil asks.

"Are you all family?"

"I'm her sister," Ainsley (and what is with this family and ridiculous names, goddamn) nods.

"Well, Ms. Bright was certainly under a lot of stress. We've given her a light sedative-"

"I said no sedatives," Gil cuts him off viciously. 

The doctor opens his mouth but is cut off by howling. "Bright," JT yells, and is the first one following the noise. He arrives in Bright's doorway, and she's thrashing on the bed.

"No, no, I have to be able to wake up," she's screaming, not calmed in the least by the nurse holding her down.

"Ms. Bright! If you don't calm down, we _will_ restrain you!"

"Fine, I do that myself!"

"Calum," Gil says, and she stills and looks over.

"Gil," she says, relief in her voice.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Let her go," the doctor says, and the nurse does. Bright adjusts herself on the bed and JT takes her in. Her ears are up and alert, her lips are covering her teeth, and she's got an IV drip. She reaches for it but the nurse stays her hand.

"We will restrain you, Ms. Bright." Bright gives up.

"Calum," Ainsley says, coming around JT and sitting beside her sister's bed. 

"Hey, Ains." She looks at everyone in her doorway, then back at Ainsley.

"I'm sure she has a really good reason."

"I bet." Bright just seems resigned. 

"Ms. Bright needs rest," the doctor says.

"No, I'm not tired," Bright says.

"Half an hour. That's all," the doctor says, and he and the nurse leave. They all gather around the bed.

"Sorry for tackling you," Bright says to JT.

"You're strong," he shrugs.

Bright chuckles, and he eyes her fangs with respect. "That would be the adrenaline's fault. But I bet I could hold my own."

"Yeah, right," he teases. "Any time, any place."

Bright looks down. "Thank you," she says to her covers. "You kept me safe." JT looks away.

"They used a stick on you," he mutters.

"They had to. It sucked, but they had to. I could have done without the sedative, though."

"I told them not to," Gil says.

"I know you did." Gil comes closer and bends down, and they hug. Gil gently rubs the back of her neck. "Thanks for talking JT and Dani through it."


End file.
